Chakhmaty
by Vertraymer
Summary: O.S. A.U. Car au final, ils n'avaient été, lui et elle, que des pions. Des pions sur le grand échiquier de la vie.


**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating : T**een, pour les thèmes abordés.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **J'ai beaucoup hésité, parce que ça me paraît un peu too much - mais comme disait ma prof d'écriture créative "je suis auteur - quand ça ne va pas, ma réponse, c'est d'écrire". Alors me voici-me voilà.  
>Parce que j'ai mille choses à faire et j'ai bien du mal à me concentrer avec tout ce qu'il se passes'est passé. (Même si, l'avantage de bosser avec des enfants, c'est qu'ils vous font énormément de bien de ce point de vue là...)

**Petite note à ceux/celles qui me suivent :** Mon tout nouveau tout beau pcp a mouru ce mercredi. Donc en attendant de faire jouer ma garantie je rebascule sur ce bon vieux Albus, valeur sûre, mais comme son clavier est kaput (clavier usb double de mon epc, te revoilà !) il est plus que probable que je n'écrirai (ou du moins, ne publierai) plus dans les semaines à venir, pour des raisons matérielles. Puis, on vient aussi de me voler mon tel dans le métro, en allant à la marche, donc toute tentative d'écriture sur un appareil pouvant communiquer avec le net est proscrite. (Mais vous pouvez prier pour moi pour que cette phase de mauvais karma se termine, j'en ai assez qu'on me vole mes tels.. -.-")

Enfin, bref, je vous laisse avec cet OS. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><em>A.U.: Car au final, lui et elle, n'avaient été que des pions. Des pions dans le grand échiquier de la vie.<em>

**Chakhmaty**_  
><em>

« Cette fois, ça y est : le ministère est complètement infiltré. »

Les paroles tombèrent sur eux comme une sentence.

« Notre dernier membre intègre vient de tomber, et personne d'un tant soit peu honnête ne prendra sa place. »

Certains se levèrent, prêts à contredire Maugrey, mais il continua, l'air sévère :

« Car personne ne réclamera un ministre honnête. »

Des regards inquiets furent échangés.

« Les gens sont stupides, tonna Weasley.

- Les gens ont peur », rétorqua-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournant vers elle, la jeune fille se sentit rougir, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Les gens ont peur, et ils sont prêts à accepter n'importe qui, du moment qu'on leur promet d'être protégé. »

Et dire qu'elle avait pensé que le monde magique serait beau, parfait. Que ce genre de choses, de situations ne se produiraient pas ici, pas quand on pouvait tout avoir d'un coup de baguette.

Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant avec amertume les discours de ses grands-parents. :

« C'est pareil, chez les moldus. »

* * *

><p>Elle se souvenait encore de ce matin où tout avait changé.<p>

Ce matin de fête où une chouette avait atterri dans la cuisine des parents.

Oh, bien sûr, elle avait d'abord cru à une blague. Une sale blague sans doute - ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que l'on se moquait d'elle, la petite fille sage un peu bizarre, qui aimait un peu trop tout savoir.

Et puis, elle avait lu sa lettre, cette fameuse lettre sur laquelle ses parents s'extasièrent et qui semblait répondre à toutes les questions qui dérangeaient, comme les événements qui survenaient accidentellement autour d'elle.

Mais surtout, elle avait été ravie : elle allait découvrir un monde inconnu, un monde que seuls ses rêves les plus fous avaient peuplés : le monde sorcier. Voilà, elle allait enfin pouvoir croire en un monde enchanteur et féérique.

Sauf qu'elle avait tort, le monde sorcier était aussi imparfait que le sien.

Et elle allait cruellement l'apprendre à ses dépends. Que tout comme dans le sien, où on brûlait (ou désormais internait) les gens de son espèce - elle n'aurait pas plus sa place dans ce celui-ci.

« Sang-de-bourbe », sifflait-on.

Car c'est ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle était destinée à être. Éternelle pièce rapportée, destinée à demeurer entre les deux mondes, pour au final n'appartenir à aucun d'entre eux.

* * *

><p>Il avait soupiré en les voyant, tous de noirs vêtus, armés de leur baguette et des masques censés leur apporter l'anonymat.<p>

Censés, car tous se doutaient de qui ils étaient. Cela faisait des siècles que les grandes familles revendiquaient la pureté de leur sang, de leur lignée ancestrale marquée par la magie et les richesses, leur supériorité.

Ces principes auxquels il ne croyait plus.

Il ferma les yeux, attrapant sa propre baguette, et secoua la tête.

Car pourtant il était là, bien présent, pas entièrement sûr des idéaux pour lesquels il risquait sa vie.

Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qui était attendu. Ce qui était digne de lui, voyons.

* * *

><p>La première fois, elle avait hurlé, en rentrant. En voyant depuis sa fenêtre cette marque qui planait quelques mètres plus loin.<p>

S'effondrant, elle était restée prostrée plusieurs heures, jusqu'au retour de sa famille. De ses parents qui n'avaient rien compris.

Dire qu'elle n'habitait qu'un pâté de maisons plus loin. Dire que ces fous avaient dû passer tout près de chez elle pour aller commettre leur massacre.

Encore un.

Dire que ç'aurait pu être eux...

C'était le jour où elle avait su qu'ils ne pourraient plus reculer. Ça avait commencé. Ce mot terrible qu'elle s'était encore refusée à prononcer.

Comme pour se donner maintenir l'illusion, pour gagner du temps.

La guerre, car c'était ça.

Oh, ils savaient tous ce qu'ils cherchaient, qui ils cherchaient. Potter.

Un frisson la parcourut, tandis qu'elle se remémorait le désir de certains qu'on en arrive là.

Qu'on tue des gens, pour rien.

* * *

><p>Il avait mal dormi, cette nuit-là. Se retournant constamment, hanté par ces visages qu'il avait vu.<p>

Qu'il avait tué.

Était-ce pour ça qu'on l'avait élevé si froidement ?

Pour devenir le parfait sbire, le parfait assassin ?

Et il pensa à elle, qui lui avait tendu la main de l'amitié. Qui avait tenté de convaincre que...

Une douleur lancinante le prit à l'épaule, l'arrachant à ses pensées douces-amères, et le sommant de transplaner sur l'heure.

Car il était trop tard.

* * *

><p>La nouvelle était tombée, sans crier gare.<p>

S'aspergeant le front d'eau, elle tâcha de respirer.

Calmement. Inspirer, expirer.

Posant sa paume contre sa bouche, elle ravala les sanglots qui menaçaient d'alerter les divers membres de l'ordre présents.

Fermant les yeux, elle pinça l'arête de se nez, se forçant à prendre de grandes respirations.

Elle avait beau être intelligente, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Toute cette haine, cette barbarie. Cette violence gratuite, qui ne rimait à rien.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas, et ça la tuait de savoir que certains de ces meurtriers avaient son âge, et qu'elle avait partagé ses cours avec eux.

Essuyant ses yeux, elle inspira à nouveau.

Prête à être forte, et à donner le change.

Pour l'Ordre et la victoire.

* * *

><p>Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer.<p>

Potter avait fini par pousser sa porte, l'air excédé, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler lors de cette énième crise de nerfs.

Ils s'étaient endormis de la sorte, comme apaisés par la chaleur mutuelle.

Le lendemain, ils avaient repris leurs postes habituels, elle planifiant tactiques et stratagèmes et lui s'entrainant.

Ils n'avaient plus évoqué les morts, ou les attentats. Et surtout pas leur nuit.

Mais le pauvre sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé depuis sa tasse de thé l'avait rassuré. Un peu.

* * *

><p>Et la vie suivit son cours.<p>

Ils continuèrent d'ouvrir le journal chaque matin avec la peur de lire le nom d'un proche, de préparer diverses stratégies et autant d'attaques défensives.

Et elle finit par oublier. Ou du moins, par ne plus ressasser constamment le souvenir de cet homme qu'elle avait tenté d'aider. Qu'elle aurait pu aimer.

Ils avaient une guerre à gagner, et elle se devait d'être utile du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Il leur fallait avancer.

* * *

><p>Il avait attrapé une de ses mèches et l'enroulait lentement autour de son doigt avant de la relâcher :<p>

« Tu penses à lui ? »

Sa voix avait claqué, plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Parce qu'il le savait, il le savait que dès que son regard se perdait dans le vague de la sorte : elle songeait à ce Serpentard. Ce traître qui avait failli...

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées.

Car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être jaloux. De se sentir lésé dans son amitié. Aurait-elle préféré se battre aux côtés de ce lâche ?

« Ne sois pas ridicule. »

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle posa un regard agacé sur lui.

« Je me bats pour ce qui est juste. Pas pour un quelconque sentiment affectif que j'éprouverai à l'égard de quiconque. »

Elle détourna le regard, comme si elle avait tout dit. Comme si elle en avait trop dit. Et oui, elle se battait pour une cause noble et juste, mais il comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle préférait taire.

Qu'elle aurait aimé se battre aux côté de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Sa baguette se suspendit dans les airs.<p>

Elle allait lancer son sort. Non, elle allait le faire.

Les yeux brillants la dardèrent à nouveau, ne lui laissant aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'homme.

Elle ferma les yeux, serrant les dents, et inspirant pour se donner du courage avant de relever sa baguette.

Cette fois, elle l'avait vraiment perdu.

* * *

><p>Ce titre était censé être celui d'une fic qui ne verra probablement jamais le jour, j'ai donc recyclé le titre. (Sinon ç'aurait été un truc du genre "Truth be told" - parce que j'ai écouté les Killers..)<p>

Je n'ai pas mis de noms, car j'estime que plusieurs personnages peuvent correspondre. En revanche, si certains vous semblent vraiment plus à même de correspondre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je modifierai cela.

Bonne semaine, à la prochaine ! ;)


End file.
